1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag device which includes an airbag which is stored in an upper edge on an indoor side of a vehicle and is inflated to cover an indoor side of a window when inflation gas is allowed to flow inside, and a mounting bracket which mounts an upper edge of the airbag on a body on an upper edge side of the window.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a head-protecting airbag device is configured such that a loop-shaped connecting tab, which protrudes upwards from an upper edge of an airbag body of an airbag and has flexibility, is connected to a mounting bracket, and the mounting bracket is mounted to a body, so that the airbag is mounted on a body on an upper edge side of a window. Specifically, in the conventional head-protecting airbag device, the mounting bracket includes a mounting piece mounted on the body, and an insertion hole formed to be open such that the connecting tab can be inserted in the lower area of the mounting piece. The connecting tab is inserted into the insertion hole to connect the mounting bracket and the airbag (for example, see JP-A-2009-292441). In the head-protecting airbag device disclosed in JP-A-2009-292441, when the airbag body is inflated, the connecting tab is locked in the circumferential edge of the insertion hole in the mounting bracket.
However, in the head-protecting airbag device according to the related art, the connecting tab is mounted by being inserted into the insertion hole disposed in the lower portion of the mounting piece. Thus, when the airbag body is deployed and inflated to project downward by allowing the inflation gas to flow thereinto, the connecting tab is strongly pulled downward. Large tensile force acts downward on the vicinity of the center in the circumferential edge of the insertion hole, so that the mounting bracket may largely be deformed to open the insertion hole. In a case where the mounting bracket is largely deformed as above, a position deviation occurs also in the airbag body connected with the mounting bracket through the connecting tab. Therefore, there is a risk that the inflated airbag body cannot smoothly cover the indoor side of the window.